Music
Two soundtracks were released for the series, featuring music primarily composed by Ike Yoshihiro, titled Opus 01 and Opus 02. The song used for the anime's opening is "Kiri" by MONORAL and the song for the closing is "Paranoid Android" by Radiohead, the only pre-existing piece of music not originally composed for the anime. Initially, Radiohead did not approve of the use of their music, but agreed for "Paranoid Android" to be included after they were shown a preview of the anime.Ergo Proxy music by Radiohead Opus 01 .]] Trackist #awakening (1:46) #kiri (1:46) #new pulse (3:14) #No.0724FGARK (3:15) #prayer (2:53) #raging pulse (3:26) #autoreiv contagion (2:33) #Romdo overshadows (2:26) #RE-L124c41+ (2:55) #deal in blood (3:13) #wasteland nostalgia (4:02) #vital signs (3:11) #written on clouds (3:22) #WombSys (3:22) #last exit to paradise (3:38) #he the empty (2:56) #Centzontotochtin (2:59) #Fellow Citizens (2:46) #Paranoid Android (6:23) Opus 02 .]] Trackist #futu-risk (2:45) #mazecity (3:02) #bilbul (3:20) #confession (1:55) #wrong way home (2:49) #busy doing nothing (3:22) #cytotropism (3:13) #angel's share (3:15) #hideout (3:01) #ophelia (1:53) #domecoming (3:33) #terra incognita (3:22) #deus ex machina (3:30) #eternal smile (1:57) #life after god (3:14) #Goodbye Vincent (2:49) #shampoo planet (2:28) #kiri (4:18) Lyrics Kiri :Performed by Monoral You complete my fate The world unwinds inside of me You complete my fate The halo crawls away You repeat my fate Rewinding all we can You refill my place You refill my place, place Come and save me Come and save me Come and save me Come and save me Come and save me You complete my fate The heavens stroll inside of me You repeat my fate Revealing who we are You refill my place You refill my place, place Come and save me Come and save me Come and save me (Believe in me and drink the wine and take my hand and fill me up) Come and save me (Believe in me and drink the wine and take my hand and fill me up) Come and save me Believe in me and Drink the wine and Take my hand and Fill me up Believe in me and Drink the wine and Take my hand and Let me follow Paranoid Android : Performed by Radiohead Please could you stop the noise, I'm trying to get some rest From all the unborn chicken voices in my head What's that...? (I may be paranoid, but not an android) What's that...? (I may be paranoid, but not an android) When I am king, you will be first against the wall With your opinion which is of no consequence at all What's that...? (I may be paranoid, but not an android) What's that...? (I may be paranoid, but not an android) Ambition makes you look pretty ugly Kicking, squealing, gucci little piggy You don't remember You don't remember Why don't you remember my name? Off with his head, man Off with his head, man Why don't you remember my name? I guess he does... Rain down, rain down Come on rain down on me From a great height From a great height... height... Rain down, rain down Come on rain down on me From a great height From a great height... height... (Rain down, rain down) That's it, sir You're leaving The crackle of pigskin (Come on rain down on me) The dust and the screaming The yuppies networking and (From a great height) The panic, the vomit (From a great height) The panic, the vomit God loves his children God loves his children, yeah... References Category:Browse